Baby, I'm a Liar
by 0bittersweetserenity0
Summary: I'm in love with my best friend... Randall Keith Orton, my high school sweetheart turned best friend. But he's getting married to Miss. International SuperModel Alyson Hills. What is a girl to do? Step into the world of World Wrestling Entertainment and follow the story of Quincy Ryan, a small town southern bella during her roller coaster ride with Randy Orton. Both women are OC.


**A/N:**

**I know in real life Randy is married to Samantha Speno but in this story she doesn't exist. He is marrying an international supermodel Alyson Hills. The main character in this story is Quincy, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

_I helped you find her diamond ring_  
_ You made me try it on and everything_  
_ Tomorrow you'll both say I do_  
_ And I'll be there cause that's what best friends do_  
_ I should win an Oscar _  
_ Best actress in a show _  
_ You always see me smiling_  
_ Little do you know?_

_ I'm a liar. _  
_ I'm a liar, the biggest liar in the world _  
_ I'm crying. _  
_ I'm crying like I've never cried before._

_~ Liar by Eden's Edge_

* * *

**N**ot many people know this, but I have a secret. I am secretly in love with Randall Keith Orton… yea I know so are a million other women across the globe but you don't get it. This man is my best friend, he has been since we were young hell we even went as far as being high school sweethearts but sadly his wrestling career killed that but I still felt drawn to him. He's the one constent in my life and no matter what he's always been there for me… just like I have always been there for him. No matter the pain it caused me.

When he came to me that night in DC smiling from ear to ear saying he had 'found the one' I pretended to be the ecstatic best friend, I even went ring shopping with him in some upscale store in his hometown laughing when his momma said he finally wised and decided to put a ring on my finger, but my laughter died when Randy seemed to get pissed off that his momma would think he would ever want to marry me… I mean yes, I'm a pretty girl standing 5'6" with my dark brown hair that comes right below my shoulders, dark blue eyes and curvy figure I had no problems acquiring dates but apparently I wasn't Randy's type. No, he enjoyed the tall skinny blonde and modelesk type of women. Which is exactly what Alyson was. Alyson Wise, international superstar, 5'11, long legs, flat as a board with hair down to her lower back… and the personality of a Jersey Shore hooker. Of course I tolerated her for Randy, hell she did the same. Before Randy met Alyson we were inseparable, I was always there to help keep him straight with things maybe like a personal assistant but I never had the official title I actually work with the World Wrestling Entertainment as a backstage interviewer, a job I absolutely adore. After the lights go down and the crowd leaves the WWE roster is just a big ole family, something I never had when I was growing up. Sure we all have our spats and disagreements but we have each other's backs and that's the main thing.

Now after a year and a half of planning the wedding here I am, walking down the isle of a huge spacious church my eyes locked on Randy, he stood there looking amazing like I knew he would when I helped him pick out his tux that day in the store. This is wrong, this is so very very wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. But hell what am I suppose to do? Tuck tail and run? No, that's not what I do. I never run from anything, well except the occasional horny mob who want a piece of Randy that would get this girl to running quick. I glanced back to Randy and he smiled at me. Of course I smiled back before taking my space on the chapel's stairs awaiting on the bride to come down the aisle.

Hearing the wedding march everyone stood up, all eyes were on the double doors waiting for Alyson to walk through them. When they opened I stole a glance at Randy who nervously shuffled his feet before glancing over at me. I gave him a soft smile before looking up the aisle, damn I hated how perfect Alyson looked but then again she was a model… it was her job to look perfect. Once she got to Randy I licked my lips keeping a straight face as my heart slowly tried to break and shatter into a million pieces but I wouldn't give it away. I watched as they exchanged rings then kissed, something seemed off but I just pushed the feeling to the side as the pastor introduced the new Mr. and Mrs. Randall Keith Orton to the congregation. This was going to be a long reception….

During the reception I participated like a good girl should, said all the right things at the right times. I've had a lot of practice over the years. I noticed how Alyson kept looking at me, I can honestly say I have never hated a woman as much as I hate her. She just pisses me off, yea so I'm a tad bit jealous but still I'd be saying this if she was marrying Glen or Daniel. Something about her just rubbed me the wrong way. Sitting at a table I sipped on my wine trying not to let anyone know I had fully checked out when someone sat down beside of me I looked over to see John Hennigan aka John Morrison sitting beside me with that signature pretty boy smirk on his face.

"Hey Quincy." I smiled, of course John was a known ladies man, I mean look at him. He had the looks, the 8 pack abs, the amazing hair and that face… yea he was defiantly the kinda guy us women folk should steer clear of.

"Hey John, what's up?" I asked twirling my wine around in my glass secretly thankful for something to take my attention away from Randy and Alyson for a little bit.

"I noticed you were sitting all alone and thought I would come and keep you company. Do you mind?" He asked leaning back in his chair letting his arm rest on the back of the chair, damn he looked good. I smirked. "Do what you want John, I don't care." He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with the top three buttons undone giving you a peek at the muscled chest that lay underneath along with a pair of black dress pants. His signature sunglasses were hooked to the open V of his shirt exposing just a little more skin, he had Sex Appeal down pat that was for sure.

"Where's your date?" I asked knowing he had to have one somewhere, John never came to an occasion with out some pretty little thing wrapped on his arm. Hell sometimes he had two pretty little things on his arm. John smirked as he took in the way my fire engine red dress clung to my every curve, showing off my cleavage more than I liked while the dress stopped just at my thigh, I had the choice of either almost showing off my ass or exposing my breasts… like I said before Alyson reminded me of a loud mouthed Jersey Shore Hooker. "She got pissed and left." I arched a brow.

"Why is that?"

He smirked leaning in closer to me. "I wanted to come talk to you and she wanted to go fuck in the back of my limo." I rolled my eyes not moving away as he seemed to slowly move closer, I wasn't going to let me know how my heart seemed to pick up just a tad more than it should.

"Yea, that would piss off any woman John." He laughed softly as he reached over pushing my dark curls from my face. "You're amazing do you know that Q?" Once again que the eye roll.

"Your not getting any from me John, so don't waste your time with the sweet talkin' cause I'm not buying it." John looked me dead in the eyes and smirked as his fingers moved into my hair gently pulling me just a little closer to him.

"You know you're the only woman who continues to say no to my Q, its sexy as hell and I will have you sooner than later… you can count on that baby doll." By the time he stopped talking his lips were almost touching mine I wasn't backing away, I didn't want him to think I was effected by him instead I only smirked before placing my fingers over his soft lips.

"Only in your dreams pretty boy…. Only in your dreams." Before John could respond I heard a familiar voice from over my shoulder.

"What's going on Whiskey?" Whiskey was Randy's nick name for me, I'll admit it I use to be an alchy and when I drank I only drank whiskey hence the nick name. I looked over my shoulder to see Randy standing there arms crossed as he looked at me and John. I went to stand up as John smirked enjoying the view as he sat back against the chair lazily reclining against it.

"Nothing, we were just talking. What's up?" I asked turning to face Randy who didn't look pleased as he stared down John. "It sure as hell didn't look like you two were 'just talking' Whiskey." John chuckled picking up my wine taking a sip.

"Congratulations on the marriage Big Man, how's the wife anyway?" John asked evenly returning Randy's stare a smirk resting on John's lips as Randy reached out taking a hold on my arm.

"Come on Quincy, we need to talk." I looked down at where his fingers were holding my arm a little tighter than necessary. "Randy your hurting me," I said softly looking up at him, sometimes the man forgot his own strength. Hearing my words he quickly lightend his grip as he led me away from where John sat laughing to himself. When we were a safe distance away Randy looked down at me.

"What the hell are you doing with him Quincy? You know he's nothing but trouble." I sighed, here it goes. Protective brother mood, some would mistake this side of Randy for jealousy but I knew him better hell he just got married.

"Randy, I know John is a player, I was handling the situation before you went all caveman on me. I'm not stupid sweetie, I know he's no good." Randy sighed pulling me into a hug. "I just don't want to see you hurt Whiskey." I smiled returning his hug as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"I know Randy." _If you only knew how much you hurt me…. _I thought as I held onto the man who I had fallen madly, deeply in love with. The man of my dreams, a man I knew I would never ever be able to have.

I was in love with my best friend, my newly married and very taken best friend. Man my life was all kinds of fucked up. But then again what else was new? I've never had a 'normal' life….

So here I stood in the arms of Randy Orton sharing one of the last hugs I knew he would give me before Jersey Shore Barbie would sink her claws into him and effectively remove this man from my life. I tightened my grip on Randy and he did the same it was as if we both knew it. I knew my life wouldn't be the same after this night but here I was, still being the stupid best friend to the man I knew would soon be out of life for good. I was here because that is what he wanted. I was here because that's what a best friend does… but after tonight I couldn't handle this kind of pain any longer. I needed my space and the month long honeymoon Randy was taking his new wife on would give me that space.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Let me know what you think :) **


End file.
